Forum:Screen capture software
I went to go take some screencaps from a TNG DVD, and couldn't get a screenshot from within Windows Media Player. I tried disabling overlays (as it had worked for me in the past for video files), but no soap - still a blank screen. Are there any freeware programs I can use to get screenshots from a commercial DVD? -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:55, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Don't use Windows Media Player for DVDs. Use something like Intervideo WinDVD. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm aware of the program, but was looking for a freeware one. Perhaps there are none? -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 17:06, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::BS Player is free, and it takes screenshots. It can also record video, iirc. http://www.bsplayer.org/ --Pearse 17:11, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll give it a shot, thanks! -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 17:12, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I finally had time to fart around with bsplayer, and after a few hours, I finally gave up. The program skipped on audio and didn't display any video on my Dell Inspiron laptop, and on top of that, requires that adware be installed to work. So forget that. Looks like alternative freeware dvd screencap programs just don't exist. Is there anyone that would be able to get me a 3 screenshots of a TNG and DS9 episode? If so, message me. I don't have enough of of a need to warrant buying a full program. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 14:59, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sure, tell me what you need. --Jörg 15:01, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :(edit conflict with Jorg) A lot of screenshots have already been taken by . When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:02, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::There's also "Media Player Classic" (OpenSource) that is capable of creating screencaps - http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=82303&package_id=84358&release_id=403110. 01:53, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::I use PowerDVD. --Alan del Beccio 02:45, 3 January 2007 (UTC) *Well, here's an uber cheap way to do it, use the "Print Screen" button on your keyboard. It's probably on the top row, 3rd from the right, but keyboard configurations can be different sometimes. Here's what you do, you might need to slow down your "hardware acceleration" to the third notch temporarily (super easy, write me if you need help) after that just play your dvd, you can have it fullscreen, paused, playing, zoomed in, whatever. Then, whenever you want, just hit "print screen" that'll copy a picture of whatever's on your screen at that moment to your clipboard. Have any picture program open, paste, then edit or save it anyway you like. It's easy once you get the hang of it. --Foravalon 19:40, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::I use Fraps. - AJ Halliwell 19:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::VLC Media Player has a 'snapshot' feature. http://www.videolan.org/vlc/--Vivec 03:56, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Second VLC, its all i use. Its snapshot feature is very handy, and for the record, print screen doesn't work for capturing most video stills.--Cyno01 10:12, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey AJ, thanks for the "Print Screen" tip! I can use it to capture higher resolution images from my Voyager series DVD's. They will be in about twice the resolution that those captured from InterVideo WinDVD. You should be able to compare the resolution difference between and the soon to be edited . Editor3000 15:19, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, Sratch that! Every time I tried to do screen capture using the "Print Screen" key, I just got a blank/black capture that is transparent to only the image that is currently on the player. (Even if the episode is playing, the image moves in the photo editing software. Freaky!) I realized that InterVideo captures at the same resolution that the video is on the disc. Editor3000 20:30, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Well, i am not quite sure about what the problem you encountered. But as for me, i am using a kind of professional screen capture software called ACA Screen Capture . You can have a try of it,i think it would help you. Does anyone have or know any good freeware software for macs. DVD Player stops Grab (the mac screen capturer) from capturing. Any advice, because right now, its a complicated 1 minute process the way I do it, and it would be nice to do it in less time– Nmajmani 00:50, 15 March 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani